


darling

by aluinihi



Series: blond, cute, tired [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 20:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20020624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aluinihi/pseuds/aluinihi
Summary: And sometimes Roy feels like his entire existence is dedicated to pillowing the floor Fullmetal will eventually fall onto.





	darling

**Author's Note:**

> I always come back to this ship... I wrote this super fast actually, just a short thing because I really miss these boys... Also, Roy is a character I'm disturbingly comfortable writing lol  
> English is not my native language, so feel free to warn me of mistakes!

Roy wouldn’t have found himself in this situation if Maes Hughes was capable of keeping his mouth shut. But of course, Maes wouldn’t let him live through it, nor let the time heal his insufferable infatuations; he had, obviously, forced Roy to endure innumerable _talks_ and unquantifiable _pressure_. A man can only take so much, Roy reckons, and he caved in after only a month.

Because he is weak, for sure, and also probably because he wanted to very much.

Weakness and frailty of character, both inevitably led to Edward Elric fitting in his routine as if it had been made for the boy. And sometimes Roy feels like his entire existence is dedicated to pillowing the floor Fullmetal will eventually fall onto — Alphonse is there for him already, why would he need Roy too? Such a self-centered, arrogant brat, barging into Roy’s house whenever he feels like, eating his food and stealing his body heat.

Worst of all, Roy _lets him_. Would beg him to, if it had been necessary, but all it took was talking about books and then life and then _may I cook you dinner one of these days_.

Now, he has a subordinate on his lap, softly snoring as if he has no care in the world or perhaps Roy’s chest is the most comfortable pillow he has ever lay his head. He just hopes Ed won’t drool on his shirt or that Fullmetal sleeping peacefully and _sitting still_ for more than ten minutes does not equate to the collapse of the universe. Maybe he can even enjoy it for a bit if his back miraculously stops hurting.

One of his hands is slotted between the boy’s waist and a cold steel arm while the other rests on top of leather-clad thighs, and Roy is a bit too delighted about how Ed’s head seems to fit neatly under his chin. He has no idea for how long they have been like this; he was concentrated on their breathing and how they gradually found this shared rhythm — _breath in, breath out_ , like two synchronized melodies.

Roy wishes to touch him — all over. Measure each curve and map the shape of each limb and then keep his object of study safely guarded against harm. Edward’s hair smells intoxicatingly sweet, and he has this faint suspicion Ed begun to care significantly more about it after he noticed Roy’s odd interest in it. And isn’t it flattering, in more ways than one, to be the reason a teenage boy needs to pay more attention to hygiene?

Edward grumpily mumbles a few incoherences when Roy kisses his forehead, hands gripping and twisting the white fabric of the man’s shirt.

“Are you awake, darling? Don’t you think we should move to a more comfortable place?”

The answer is something like a whine, a mix of _shut up_ and _bastard_ that leaves very clear that Ed has no intention of walking to the couch and much less upstairs to the bed.

Roy takes a deep breath, trying his best to shift to a position that doesn’t make his spine ache and ends up disturbingly aware of how numb his legs are. He throws his head back and closes his eyes, because there is not much else he can do.

He is going to hunt Maes Hughes down. When he wakes up.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was ok! Here are the [links](https://aluinihi.carrd.co/) ♥️ Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
